Newsies The Queen's of New Yawk
by R4v3nbr4in
Summary: The Newsies find out that there's been a sighting of some girl newsies, which strikes there curiousity. Though the girl's themselves tend to get themselves into trouble and to add the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies to the mix is a mess of it's self.


**It was a nice sunny day in Manhattan New York as a boy with a crutch walked up to a big gang of boys. The boys were laughing about and making jokes about one another. When Crutchy was in ear shot of them he shouted with a grin spread across his face. **

**"Hey Guys! Hey Guys! Did you heah?"**

**"Heah what Crutchy?" Jack asked looking over at him.**

**"Dere's been a sightin' of some goil newsies! dey got caught by da Delancy bruddas but dey punched dem and ran before dey could see deir faces!" he exclaimed coming over to them.**

**All the guys looked at him and to each other talking in murmurs. Jack stood up with a look of curiosity on his face. "Well how do we know dere goils if dey didn't see dere faces?"**

**"I hope dere's goil newsies." Kid Blink said with a grin sitting back. "Just think, dey must live in a place like ours, getting dressed and taking showers like we do..."**

**"If we find out where they live we can sneek a peek." Mush said smiling.**

**"Dey live in Queens, dey call demselves da Queens of New Yawk." Crutchy said still smiling, he always seemed to smile.**

**"Da Queens of New Yawk?" all the boys said together and started laughing.**

**"Well we should find 'em." Kid Blink said still laughing. A Newsie whom was tall, and had a dusting of freckles across his face started walking off with his arms behind his back.**

**"Hey i'll go find 'em and tell ya where dey live." he said smiling, he had very pretty blue eyes.**

**"Good luck i heah dere hard ta find." Crutchy said as he walked off.**

**Jack sat there thinking and turned to the guys with a look of confusion on his face and asked **

**"Who was dat?"**

**Meanwhile at the racetrack, Racetrack was betting on races, he wasn't having much luck.**

**"Come on! Come on!" Racetrack said clenching his fist as his horse came into first place. "Ya! go numba' 5!" he shouted. A boy walked up and stood next to him and looked off to the horse track and shook his head. He was native american and had short black hair that wanted to flip under his newsie hat.**

**"That horse ain't gonna win." he said watching it. Racetrack looked over at him and stood up raising an eyebrow.**

**"Oh ya? How can you be so sure? He's in first place,see."**

**"Ya...but not for long, see."**

**They looked back at the track and sure enough the horse was passed just as they were getting to the finish line. Racetrack looked at the horse then at the boy.**

**"You..you jynxed it didn't ya?"**

**The boy laughed and shook his head no, then a yell was heard from yet another boy whos voice seem to be cracking badly. This boy had a top hat and blonde hair poking out from it, his bangs fell in his face covering his blue green and silver mixture of eye color. The boy had a sling shot in his hands and was swinging it in the air.**

**"Pic!! run!! The Brooklyn boys caught me and are chasin' me! Spaz,Squeak and Pillow are behind me, run!!!" He yelled running past Racetrack and Pic.**

**"Doodle wait up!!" yelled three other boys as they came running past, Pic joined them and ran off, but soon after Spot and his Brooklyn gang had ran by. Racetrack stood there blinking very confused then grinned, "Well i'll be, someone went and made ol' Spotty boy mad huh?" he said to himself and left Sheepshead Bay.**

**"Get back here!" Spot shouted as the five boys in front of him tried to run faster until one shouted split up and then they split into two groups one with 3 and one with 2. Pic and Doodle ran for their lives as Spot hunted them down, Doodle was slowly stopping.**

**"Uhh my legs are so tired!" Doodle yelled and Pic garbbed onto his sleeve and yanked him along as they turned a corner.**

**"How long have you been runnin'?!" Pic asked looking forward.**

**"From here and to Brooklyn! I'm pooped, I got to stop sometimes..for only a moment...oh ya here!" Doodle threw a shirt to Pic and it landed on his head.**

**"Hey aahh!!" he yelled and tripped over a trash can dragging Doodle with him, but Doodle caught his balance and only stumbled. But when he turned around Spot was right in front of his face.**

**"Ok which one of you guys took me hat?" Jack asked walking to a group of guys with a smile on his face.**

**"I didn't take it."**

**"Nope don't have it."**

**"Why would I take it?"**

**Jack looked at everyone and started laughing nervously then stopped and looked at them. They all looked back at him with odd looks on there faces.**

**"Did you miss place it?" Boots asked looking up from tieing his shoe.**

**"No, I swear it was around my neck but it's gone." Jack replied.**

**"Hey who took my shirt?!" Mush yelled walking up to the group.**

**"Funny..my hat's missing and your shirts missing.." Jack said thiking."And den dere was dat odd Newsie i'se neva seen.." Jack looked up and staired at a building.**

**"Well maybe that newsie took the stuff." David said standing up. "It's the only logical reason, someone we've never seen before comes, then stuff goes missing."**

**"Someone stole from the newsies?" Les said looking up.**

**"Ya, but dey gonna be sorry for doin' so." Jack said putting a hand on Les's head and messing up his hair.**

**Spaz, Pillow and Squeak were panting leaning against walls in a alley, they had lost the brooklyn boy's and got lost themselves. Pillow took off his newsie hat letting his light brown hair fall out and rest at mid neck, he had hazel green eyes and was medium heigth around 5'6. He started fanning himself with the hat.**

**"Whew, who knew Doodle would cause so much trouble!"**

**"Ya know kiddin'." Spaz said sitting down on the ground. He and Squeak were the tallest out of them, Doodle the Shortest and Pic not that much taller then him. Squeak let out a loud sigh and a whew! he had freckles also and reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes.**

**"Ok, next time Doodle want's ta get somethin' that deals with bein' sneaky, don't let him go threw wit it." Squeak said moodly as he sunk down to the ground.**

**"Probably should go look for dem..." Spaz said trailing off.**

**"Ya..but..."Pillow said very tiredly.**

**"I dont have any energy left in me." Squeak whined**

**"Knowin dem, dey probably got cought by Spot." Spaz said forcing himself to get up. "Lets go find 'em."**

**Doodle gasped and went to take a step backwards and ended up kicking the already knocked over trashcan. Looking down he saw Pic struggling to stand up and the shirt clenched in his fists.**

**"Give it back ya theif." Spot said putting a hand on his cane. "Before i hurt ya."**

**"Pfff!" Doodle replied getting in his face. "Like ya could shorty!"**

**"Doodle..." Pic groaned.**

**"You'se just as short as me!" Spot replied and pushed Doodle hard enough to making him trip over the trashcan and fall over, knocking off his top hat Doodles long blonde hair fell down to revial he was actually a she.**

**Pic smaked himself in the head and shook it as Spot looked shocked, while Doodle glared up at him.**

**"A silly liottle goil...figures." said Spot as he took his hand off his cane and looked over at Pic who was picking up Doodle's hat and helping her up. **

**"I'm not a liottle goil." Doodle replied while putting her top hat back on top of her head and standing tall, then turned on her heel and went to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Not so fast, you'se still havent returned my sling shot."**

**Doodle turned around and looked at him with a sad face and puckered out her bottom lip.**

**"Oh pwease let me keep it, i've never had a sling shot before and i heahs you've got tons!" she said pulling out the sling shot from a pocket inside her vest and holding it close to her batting her eyelashes at Spot hoping head let her go.**

**"Doodle just give it back, i don't think he's gonna fall for your kiddy face." Pic said laughing a bit pinching Doodles cheeck and taking the sling shot away from her and handing it to Spot.**

**"Sorry 'bout that." Pic said smiling at him and trying to push Doodle away from him.**

**"But its not fair!" Doodle whined trying to stop Pic from pushing her.**

**"Well it is his and you'se did get caught and you did steal it from him"**

**"I'se didn't steal it, i just borrowed with out asking and got caught, why don't you'se return that shirt Spaz took for ya, its stolen."**

**"I didn't get caught."**

**They argued the whole way down the alley and even when they turned the corner. Spot stood there watching them until he couldn't see them no more and muttered to himself,"Silly liottle girl." and headed back to Brooklyn.**


End file.
